


Winters War

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December when the Avengers scout out Hyrda bases in Berlin. They learn that not all super soldiers are made the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters War

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I've had this idea in my head for a while. I kind of love torturing Bucky, but in the best way possible. Leave comments!! 
> 
> There are no real triggers in the story. Some talk of medicine and medical references, but nothing too intense.

It's been over a year since Bucky's been part of the Avengers. Fury likes his strategies, how he's willing to do whatever it takes for justice. It'd taken the long haired man a while to progress, to slowly leave behind the Winter Soldier, but after months of working through it with the help of Natasha and Sam, Bucky's been able to remember things more clearly, help out and open up. He's become a sarcastic companion for Tony, a good workout buddy for Thor. He and Natasha are close, almost intimate but in a child like way, murmuring Russian in hushed tones at the dinner table at Stark Tower. Bruce and Bucky talk about space and anything else Bucky has interest in. He and Steve have been dating since the day he came back.

They're in Berlin, have been for almost three days, scouting out Hydra bases, taking down the neonazis and blowing up the buildings. It's almost a relief from normal villans. It's cold, unbearably so. Everyone's got jackets and parkas, thick socks and gloves. Even the ones who's body temperature runs warmer than normal. The cold is something Bucky's never forgotten. He likes to layer now, especially in the cold. He's got two shirts, a sweater and a jacket on, but he can't shake the deep intense cold that's in his body, making it hard for him to concentrate. His nose is running and his cheeks are red from the wind that's whipping harshly against his face. Everyone mostly seems to be in the same boat. Freezing, tired, ready for the mission to be over.

Sniffling softly, the unbearable need to blow his nose the only thing in his mind, he almost misses Tony speaking into the com.

"What?"

"I said are you ready? Jeez Barnes, feeling nostalgic in Europe?" Tony jokes lightheartedly.

Bucky merely sighs, letting his gloved fingers push up against his nostrils, wincing as he swallows. Since when did his throat start to hurt so badly?

They break into the building that's in the middle of god knows where, Steve throwing his shield, Thor blasting his lightning, Clint shooting arrows. Bucky's got a knife in his hand, easily taking down to Hydra goons with a few swipes of the blade. Easy as pie. As the fighting continues, everyone's starting to wear down. It feels like there's hundreds of cronies, and they're not as so much making a dent. It's another fifteen minutes later when finally Clint takes down the last man, too many dead bodies on the ground.

Not able to take a break, catch their breath, they all go into action, starting to prep the building for explosion. Bucky's off to the corner, finding a good solid wall when his nose runs again and he hastily smothers a cough into his jacket arm. Now isn't the time for distractions.

***********

It's once they're back in the hellicarrier, calling it a day, Fury announcing they've found another in Russia and they'll be there in the morning, that Bucky's adrenaline starts to wear off. Everyone's exhausted, he can tell. They're all in a movie room, Tony lounging on a sofa, Clint and Natasha curled up against each other, Bruce and Thor talking about weather in Midgard. Steve's changed out of his suit and into pants and a jacket, one that's making him look extra warm and comfy; it's all the invitation Bucky needs.

The assassins nose is stuffed up to an unbreathable point, his throat feels raw and scraped, body aching, shivers tearing through him occasionally. He's pretty sure he can't get sick, just like Steve can't, but he also can't find a reason why he feels like absolute shit. He crawls into the open space against Steve, feeling the mans natural body warmth radiating against him. Pure heaven.

Bucky sniffles again, fighting off the urge to cough up a lung against his boyfriend. He's able to swallow the coughs down and lets out a tired sigh once Tony presses the play button on the remote. It looks like they're watching some kind of animated movie about a viking and dragons. Naturally Bucky would be interested, like he is with pretty much any movie, but tonight he just can't find the energy to keep his eyes open and within the first five minutes of the movie, he's asleep.

************

Bucky wakes up an hour later. Everyone's laughing at something that was said on the movie. The soldier shifts from where he's been snuggled against Steve, gets up slowly and makes his way to the bathroom.

Once the door is locked, he lets himself launch into a pretty spectacular coughing fit that leaves him feeling weak and wheezy, face feeling too full and heavy. Coughing one last time for good measure, Bucky makes his way back out, trying to decide if he wants to sit back down or cough again. He finds himself in the fridge, pouring some water and gulping it down, wincing as the water slides over his irritated and sore throat. He knows he needs to get over whatever is happening to him, and fast. He can't be compromising the mission.

A few minutes later he's back against Steve's shoulder, taking in the mans warmth through the blanket he has wrapped around him. Bucky knows Steve won't find it odd, he's always been cold natured, always needed a little more clothing and blanket when it gets colder. Steve looks over, wrapping an arm around the assassin, frowning lightly.

"If you keep doing that your face will get stuck that way," Bucky teases, congestion just barely noticeable.

Steve rolls his eyes fondly and then gives him a small smile. "You feelin' alright Buck?"

Bucky feels like he's been caught, but shakes his head anyway. "I'm fine, why'ya askin'?"

His boyfriend just shakes his head, kissing Bucky's long hair before going back to the movie. Small victories count for something in Bucky's book.

*************

The morning doesn't bring anything good for Bucky.

When he wakes up he feels worse, feels like maybe he's been run over by ten tanks. It takes every single ounce of will power not to tell Steve how shitty he feels. They can't afford to deal with that, not right now, not when they're so close to busting down another base.

Steve is still asleep next to him, his face against Bucky's shoulder, so the older man gets up slowly, as gently as he can. When he's upright, he feels dizzy and weak, like he could fall at any second. He stumbles his way to the bathroom and showers, mostly leaning against the tile to keep himself up right. The soap and water does little, but it clears his brain if anything.

Bucky's sitting at a table with his left hand cradling his cheek, the metal cooling down the too warm skin. Steve comes up behind him to give him a kiss but freezes when he sees how miserable his boyfriend looks.

"Buck?"

Bucky jumps slightly, a testament to how out of it the super assassin must be.

"Honey...." Steve frowns deeply, putting a large cool hand against his boyfriends hot forehead. " _Honey_."

Tony chooses to walk in at that moment and gives a weird look to the two soldiers at the table, wondering what he walked into, but Steve beats him to it. 

"Tony, can you ask Jarvis to get a temperature reading on Bucky?" 

"He sick?" Tony asks, Jarvis already scanning him over. 

"I'm not sick." Bucky begins, but Jarvis says at the exact same time- 'Sir, Master Barnes seems to have an elevated temperature of 102.5 degrees.' 

Steve looks at Bucky, worry in his eyes. Today is going to be a hell of a long day. 

 


End file.
